Base Items
Median XL features the familiar item types from classic LoD, as well as many new exotic class-specific items. Base Weapons Base Armors Basic knowledges Item tiers Each item has 6 'tiers' or quality levels. Higher tiers of the same item have better stats but higher requirements. The tier number of an item is displayed in brackets behind the item name. You may be able to find even more powerful 'Sacred' items... Superior quality All superior quality base tiered and sacred items have a chance to spawn with additional bonuses (Bows and Crossbows can't get the durability increase). They can get: none, one from the first row or two from the second row: Blunt Weapons Blunt Weapons deliver an extra punch to Undead creatures due to their fragile nature against crushing blows: +50% Damage to Undead These weapon classes are: Maces, Hammers, Flails, Sceptres, Staves, Wands and any of their class-only variants. They will be indicated under the 'Attack Modifier' column. Class-specific items Items wearable only by specific character classes are more rare, but if you find magically enhanced ones, they usually provide properties that are more focused on the needs of their particular class. Ethereal items Ghostly items that are greatly buffed because they are trapped between planes of existence and receive the best of both, but have little of substance, so they cannot be repaired. Use them wisely before they break. They are marked by the stat: Ethereal (Cannot be Repaired) Any item quality/type (except honorific, crafted or set) has slightly less than 5% chance to be Ethereal. It can appear on any of these items that have durability (so, no Bows, Crossbows or Indestructible items): +50% Base Damage/Defense Decrease Maximum Durability -45% These buffs modify the base item values before any damage/defense bonuses are applied, so they are multiplicative. The buffs' descriptions are not shown, except the note on the item, but the total damage/defense displayed on the item is still correct. This is not an affix, it's an item flag, so it does not hinder the number of possible affixes. Attack Modifiers Some class-specific weapons come with their own built-in attack modifier, adding an extra effect to your attacks. There are 4 attack modifiers in the game: These will be indicated under the 'Attack Modifier' column. Base block percent All general shields have 0%, all class-specific ones have 1%. Heavy armor movement penalty Some body armor and shields are so heavy and cumbersome that they may slow you down by 5% to even 40%; the corresponding numbers are indicated in the table as 'Run Slow'. Note that this is not considered as item % Slower Run/Walk, but rather similar as a skill movement modifier (they're additive) – and is, as such, more effective/severe. Current Strength/Dexterity Damage Bonus All weapons add extra Enhanced Weapon Damage +% based either on your Strength or Dexterity, depending on the weapon. Each weapon has a different number, and it's the same for all Tiers of the weapon (even Sacred). To get this 'Current Strength/Dexterity Damage Bonus: %' value that is indicated in the game, take the values from the 'Str Add' or the 'Dex Add' column and use the following formulas: : 'Current Strength Damage Bonus: % = Character Strength * (Str Add / 256) ' Current Dexterity Damage Bonus: % = Character Dexterity * (Dex Add / 256) These values are then rounded down to the nearest integer. Keep in mind that unique or other quality items can have different values than the base item. Sockets All tiered and sacred items have a 25-50% chance to spawn with a random number of sockets (0 to item max). Uniques, sets, crafted and honorific items spawn with max sockets. Channelling Mage characters (druids, necromancers, sorceresses) cast their spells faster when using a staff. The cast animation has 25% fewer frames when a staff is used. This bonus is multiplicative with faster cast rate items. Other items Base item stats for some other common items: These all have 0 required level, required dexterity, required strength and sockets. List of base items Here is the list of base items per kind: Category:Basics Category:Base Items